It Was Only A Kiss
by Kairyne
Summary: What happens when our favorite Slytherin falls in love with the Gryffindor bookworm after an accedental kiss? What will he do when she doesn't return the feelings? My first fic, so R&R! Please be honest!
1. A Swim in the Black Lake

-1**A/N: Hey everyone! This is Kai! As you all probably know, this fic is a Draco/Hermione one. LOVE that pair. (Draco/Ginny fics rock too!) This is my first ever fic so please read and review! I could really use all of your input!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like, I do NOT own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling gets that pleasure. Nor do I own Draco's sister Aurora. She is from a fan fiction on this site, NOT made up by me. But I DID change what year Aurora is in, and something else, which you will all find out. Hee hee. **

**A Kiss can Change Everything**

**Chapter 1: A Swim in the Black Lake**

Hermione sighed as she looked out over the black lake. A strong gust of wind blew towards her, shifting the water in the lake to splash against the rock she was perched on. Shuddering, she pulled her cloak close to her, cursing herself for wearing a skirt.

Blinking, Hermione pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She was having a REALLY bad day and she needed some time to think about it all. The common room was a mess with people trying to relieve themselves of the first week back at school. They had made it until today, Friday, but they all needed some time for fun. Hermione could relate to that. Being Prefect was not as fun as she had first thought it would be.

First off on her bad day, Hermione had left her potions essay in her dorm due to a late night of studying for her Charms exam. Snape, being the evil git he was, would not let her go and retrieve it, honoring her a detention instead. To make matters worse, Malfoy thought it would be funny to drop a fish eye in her potion, making it explode in her face. 'Mione grabbed a strand of hair and looked at it. Some of the hairs were still burned. Her charm had hardly worked at all.

Clenching her fists, Hermione thought of what she could do to get back at him. Unfortunately, she wasn't very creative, even with all of the books she had read in the past few months. She would have to talk to Fred and George about that one. She was sure that they would come up with something exquisite for her.

After all, this was a rare occasion when she aloud them to do something possibly dangerous.

Giggling at the thought, Hermione stood up and stretched. She had been sitting there for almost an hour. Dark clouds were forming above the school, warning of the rain to come. This was a very good sign. Hermione always had good luck when it rained. Hopefully this storm would last a few days. It would be like Hermione had drunk a gallon of the lucky Felix potion. She closed her eyes as the wind ruffled her hair, blowing it around her face as if they were trapped in a never ending dance She sighed in the moment, enjoying the moment.

-----------------------------------

Draco looked up at the sky, his hands shoved in his pocket while Blaise drawled on and on about his relationship with Pansy. 'How can he be so blind?' Draco thought sourly. 'Doesn't he know that Pansy is using him to make me jealous?' With a swift glance at Blaise, he knew that the thought had never crossed Zambini's mind. 'Stupid git.'

"And I think that she want's to get serious now," Blaise said in excitement, turning his head to look at Draco. "If you know what I mean," he wiggled his eyebrows. A swift feeling of annoyance swept through Draco. But not wanting to discourage his friend, at least for the moment, he went along with it, only nodding though.

They were heading towards the lake, Draco realized as Blaise started on again. But he could also see someone there. A girl by the looks of her. He could see a figure standing on the highest rock, but he couldn't make out who. Straining his vision, he tried to figure out who this was as he and Blaise came closer. A blush crept onto his face without him realizing. This girl looked beautiful with her hair whisking around her face, her eyes tightly shut, her Gryffindor cloak blowing in the wind… wait, Gryffindor?

With a jolt, he realized who this girl was. Instantly the blush faded away to be replaced by an undying hatred, one that would not soon, nor ever fade away. (Hee, we'll see about that! )

It was Granger.

His lips curled into a sneer and he instantly shushed Zambini. Blaise looked annoyed until Draco pointed at Granger. When he finally figured out what Draco was getting at, he too sneered. "What are we going to do to her this time?" He whispered as quietly as he could.

Draco took a silent step forward, then looked back over his shoulder. "YOUR not going to do anything," he said just as quietly. "I'M going to do something."

-------------------------------------

'Mione opened her eyes, unaware that Malfoy was creeping up on her. She felt peaceful again. This was JUST the thing she needed from time to time. A nice, relaxing, getaway.

"Hey! Mudblood!"

A sudden shout from behind her quickly brought 'Mione back to the real world. She opened her eyes and, in complete shock, lost her balance. She tumbled forward with her arms flailing out, trying to grab something to stop the fall, but there was nothing to grab. She dropped into the ice cold water of the Black Lake.

A few moments later, Hermione resurfaced, gasping for breath. She silently cursed herself. She had never been a good swimmer, and it didn't help that she ad never taken swimming lessons when her cousin had offered them to her. "H…h…help!" She breathed, her teeth chattering as she clung to a rock. The freezing water was already soaking into her clothes, chilling her down to her very soul. "Help!"

Hermione could see someone climb onto the rock and lean over her. It was Malfoy. "Do you want me to help you, Granger?" He smirked, holding out his hand. She nodded and grabbed it. He started pulling her, but when she was halfway out of the water, he let her fall. He laughed when she splashed under the water once again.

"Malfoy!" That's how it would have sounded if her teeth hadn't been jittering like crazy. Instead it came out something like Maphroy. Her blue eyes met his stormy grey ones, reminding her much of the sky above. "Please!" She begged.

He held out his hand to take it, and this time Hermione gripped hard incase he wanted to try and let go again. If he attempted it, then he would be sent hurling down with her. He seemed to see this and dragged her out easily.

'Mione crouched over on the rock, breathing heavily as water spilled off of her. Malfoy and Zambini were

Laughing hysterically. If she hadn't been so weak, Hermione would have punched both of them in the face, but for now she had to settle on saying, "I'm going to get you back for that." She brushed past them, staggering, heading for the castle.

The walk was a long one. It seemed to talk forever. It was made even worse because of how wet her clothes were. 'Mione coughed into her dripping sleeve. She was obviously coming down with something thanks to Malfoy. Her vision was starting to fade. The doors, only inches ahead of her now, were coming blurry.

Using all of her remaining strength, Hermione pulled open the doors, entering the main hall. Many people who were coming out of the Great Hall stopped to look at her, but no one came forth to help, most likely in shock of how she looked. That is, no one except for Harry and Ron. They paused for only a moment when they first saw her before rushing to her side calling her name. When they reached her, she collapsed.

**A/N: There! I'm done! How did you all like it? I'm SO proud of myself and I think that it turned out rather well, with it being the very first chapter of my VERY FIRST fanfic! Once again, PLEASE read and review! I will try and get the second chapter up soon but I need some feedback on you all first!**


	2. A Day of Surprises

**A/N: Hola peoples! Kai again! Thank you all for sending me your reviews. I'm getting more and more confident with this fic. Hopefully you all will like this Chapter. There's a big surprise in it! Oh, by the way, I came up with a new title to this fic! It will now be called 'It Was Only A Kiss.' Trust me, you'll find out why later in the fic. wink**

**It Was Only A Kiss**

**Chapter 2- A Day of Surprises**

Hermione awoke with a horrid headache. A first she thought her head was on fire, but that thought was quickly dimmed out when her hands instantly reached for her hair. Although it WAS a little damp, most likely from the cold sweat that covered her face, it didn't cool her off any.

Hermione felt her face, realizing that it was very wet. Yes, this was sweat. She could already smell the stink. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. A moment later she sighed and lay back, but instantly jolted back upright when she realized something. This wasn't her bed. These weren't her comfterble sheets and blanket. These weren't even her pillows! She glanced around uncertainly and studied the unfamiliar room, taking in everything and anything.

It was a very large room. The ceiling was a few feet lower that the Great Halls'. There was a huge window near the top that met the open sky and you could see a curtain that could be drawn in case of storms. 'Mione suspected that this window was for the owls.

Her gaze lowered to the area around her. After a swift once over of the room, she realized where she was. The Hospital Wing. Well, that explained the owl 'How did I get here?' 'Mione asked herself silently. She viewed the beds, the side tables, and even Madam Pomfrey, who was busy with another patient, in confusion.

Madam Pomfrey turned when Hermione's bed creaked when as she shifted her weight. "Oh," she huffed. "You're finally awake!" She left her the other student, who was now sound asleep, and walked briskly over to Hermione's bed. "Very good! Now you can have proper treatment! Mind, I couldn't do anything while you were sleeping."

"Um," 'Mione cut in. "What exactly happened to me? Why am I here?"

That got Madam Pomfrey's attention. "You mean you don't remember?" When Hermione shook her head no, she put a hand up to her forehead. "Oh my, maybe you've come down with amnesia perhaps…"

Not understanding any of this, Hermione just sat there and pretended to listen, her mind trying to think what had happened. Only a second later, it clicked. "I'm going to fricken kill him!" She said suddenly, her memory flooding back. Madam Pomfrey looked down at her, obviously surprised at the sudden outburst, then shook her head as well.

"I'm afraid you're not going to kill anyone!" 'Mione could tell that she was trying to stifle a smile. The corners of Madam Pomfrey's mouth were twitching like crazy. "At least right now anyway," she continued. "Mind, you've come up with a minor case of pneumonia after your spill in the lake."

"I'm going to give HIM a fricken bloody nose," the Gryffindor girl snarled, her hands clenching into fists as she referred to Malfoy.

"Can we help?"

Hermione turned her head to see Harry and Ron near the doorway. Smiles were plastered on their faces, but nothing escaped Hermione. She knew then to well. She could already see the concern that was planted in their eyes. "Hi!" She said brightly as they hurried over to her. "How are you two doing?"

"Well," Harry started, sitting on the foot of the bed. Ron sat on the other side. "We've been worried sick about you for starters," he told her. "You've been out cold for a few days now…" He trailed off.

"WHAT!" Hermione screamed, her eyes becoming inhumanly large. The boy in one of the other beds stirred. Harry and Ron tried desperately to shut their friend up and she finally settled to yelling in a soft voice. "What do you mean, a few days!?" She yelled/whispered at them.

"You've been sleeping since you collapsed last Friday," Ron explained. When Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt, he said, "it's Monday." Hermione looked as though she was about to have a heart attack. "Don't panic, 'Mione!" He reassured her. "We got your homework for you."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as Ron set it on the side table. "Thanks," She said, hugging them both. "What would I ever do without you guys?" She asked, not wanting an answer as they broke apart. Harry set down a quill and a bottle of ink on the table. Of course she would need them to do her homework.

"So where did you two come from?" 'Mione asked, genially curious. She hadn't gotten a chance to look at their schedules yet. She had absolutely no idea what classes they had when, or which classes they had together.

"Transfiguration," Harry said simply. "We where heading to supper but decided to drop by and see if you were awake yet. We have Divination afterwards."

"I wonder what premonition that old goose will come up with next," Hermione spoke, referring to Trelawney. "Now that Voldemort is dead, she can't really predict that you will die a tragic death, now, can she?"

"Unless she says that I get trampled over by a giant or something." joked the scar-boy. (Hee, my own personal nickname for him)

"In that case," put in Ron," We had best go and tell Hagrid to keep Grawp a distance from here." They all shared a loud fit of laughter which made the other boy stir once again.

"Shoo!" Madam Pomfrey suddenly came rushing out of her office, waving her arms wildly at Harry and Ron. "Get out! How am I supposed to take care of my patients if you lot keep pestering them? How are they supposed to get the rest they need!?" She demanded, being careful not to break a bottle of honey colored liquid that resided in her left hand. She apparently didn't expect an answer. With one last glance at Hermione, Ron and Harry left.

"Finally!" She breathed, turning to the Gryffindor girl. Hermione had taken out her Potions book and a piece of parchment. She was already jotting down notes. "Oh no you don't," Pomfrey said, pouring some of the medicine onto a spoon. "You need your rest, what with the sickness you've come up with." 'Mione opened her mouth to protest and to say that she needed to do her homework, but couldn't because the spoon was suddenly thrust into her mouth. It wasn't pulled back out until Madam Pomfrey was certain that she had gulped it all down. Within minutes Hermione was once again asleep.

Draco sighed as he and Pansy made there way down to the Great Hall for lunch. Blaise and Crabbe had been sent to serve a lunch detention while Goyle was in a small tutoring session with Snape. They had left him all alone with this nuisance.

"…So I was thinking that maybe you could give me a few pointers on my essay tonight?" Pansy asked, twirling a short strand with one finger. She blinked over-mascara done eyelashes at him.

"Sorry, I'm busy tonight." He told her shortly. "I'm going to the owlry. There's an important message I have to send." Pansy looked crestfallen at first, but then brightened. She obviously didn't realize that he had lied to her.

"Maybe tomorrow then."

Draco nodded as they passed an open door that led to the Hospital Wing. A movement caught his eye and he slowed his pace down a bit. It was Granger.

A feeling of guilt passed through Draco when he saw her. She seemed to be resting peacefully except for the fact that she was constantly coughing in her sleep. And that she did look rather sick.

Deep in his own thoughts, Draco didn't even know that there was a wall in front of it until it slammed into him. Or rather, he slammed into it. His books and papers that he had been carrying spilled out onto the ground, his inkwells shattering.

"Oh!" Pansy gasped, stopping. "Do you want some help?"

Draco looked over at her and answered, "No thanks, Pansy. You go on ahead and save a spot for me." He winked at her as he said this. Not because he liked her, but just so she would be out of his hair.

"Okay!" She answered, her eyes shining at her new task, She waved backwards at Draco then rushed off into the crowd of hungry students.

Sighing happily, the Slytherin Prince bent over to retrieve his things. He quickly stacked up his books then after a few Repairo charms, he soon had his inkwells. Unfortunately he could not replace the ink that had seeped from the shards of glass. He would need to buy more during the Hogsmade weekend that was supposed to take place in a few weeks.

Once he had gathered all of his things Draco quickly looked around. Only a few remaining students were in the corridor now, but they were far ahead of him. Smirking, he turned around and walked silently back from the way he had come, stopping when he reached the door to the Hospital Wing.

There he saw Granger, laying in the second closest bed to the door. Her sleeping body was turned on its side to face the doorway. A pang of guilt shot through Draco, yet it only lasted for a moment. His breath hitched thought at the very thought of being able to feel that emotion. At the sound, he saw Granger's eyelids flutter. He quickly turned and, walking in a steady stride, headed for the Great Hall.

When 'Mione first awake it was as if she was looking into a cloud of fog that seemed to stretch out far and wide. She could make out a faint outline of a body, but for only a moment, before it disappeared. Later Hermione would question if she had really seen it at all or if it had been a hallucination.

She sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes before a feeling of nausea overcame her. 'I sat up to fast,' she thought, clutching an unsteady stomach. She took her hands away when she saw Madam Pomfrey leave her office. If 'Mione wanted to get out today, then she couldn't show the faintest trace of illness.

"How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked, holding a hand up to the Gryffindor's forehead. "You don't feel warm…" She trailed off without waiting for an answer.

"Alright," she finally said after a few wordless moments. "You may go, Miss Granger, but tomorrow morning and for the rest of the week, I want you to come and see me before and after classes. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." 'Mione said respectively. After thanking Madam Pomfrey she grabbed her books then headed for the Gryffindor Common Room.

There wasn't anyone in the halls, so Hermione figured that they were all in the Great Hall. Judging by the black sky it was night time. 'Maybe I should just go to dinner…' she thought. After a few moments of pondering she turned and headed for the Hall.

The Great Hall was filled to the brim when Hermione reached it. She hurriedly went to take an empty seat at the Gryffindor table. Heads turned as she walked by. Obviously people knew what had happened to her.

"'Mione!" A red haired girl called. She had her hand on an empty seat next to her. Across form Ginny, Harry and Ron were waving her over as well. "I see that you're feeling better!"

"Yes," Hermione laughed. "A lot, thanks." Glancing up at the head table, she saw six people up there. Five girls and a boy. "Who are they?" She asked her friends.

Ron shrugged. "We don't know. They were standing up there when we entered the Hall." Ron nodded his head at the Headmaster. "Dumbledore will probably explain though."

As if on cue, Dumbledore stood up. Everyone in the room quieted, even the noisy Slytherins, who Hermione guessed were making fun of the people at the front. Every person in the Hall turned their focus to the front.

"Ehem," the Headmaster cleared his throat, even though it wasn't necessary. "As you all have probably noticed, we have some new students. Three of these young ladies have transferred from a school in France, and two have transferred from Japan. Mr. Frenne has transferred from Durmstrang." He nodded his head towards the doors and Professor McGonagall entered, carrying a stool with the famous Sorting Hat on it. She gave the instructions to the transfers, then took out a short piece of parchment.

"Akino, Mizui."

Mizui blushed a deep crimson color when she was the first called up. Judging by her looks, Hermione guessed that she was in sixth year.

"Hmm…." The hat pondered. "Ravenclaw!"

The crowd of Ravenclaws stood and cheered for their newest friend, welcoming her with open arms. Mizui was blushing even more red, if that was even possible, as she made her way to sit with the smart kids.

One of the French girls was up this time. "Deamono, Karyne!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Freanne, David," went to Slytherin and "Makizi, Miu" joined the Gryffendors. There were only two girls left. One girl, who was oddly familiar to Hermione, sat on the stool. She must have known that her name would be called next.

"Malfoy, Aurora."

The Great Hall went deathly silent.

Draco instantly looked up when he heard his twin sister's name called. He hadn't been paying any attention and hadn't even realized that his own sister stood up there. Pansy gave him a look, asking why he had never told her that he had a sister, but he ignored her. He, and what was the whole of the Great Hall, watched and awaited to see what house she would be in.

"Hmm…." Murmured the Sorting Hat as soon as he was on Aurora's head. "This one is difficult…. VERY difficult." Aurora bit her bottom lip, wanting desperately to know if she would be put with her brother. "You will reside in…"

"GRYFFENDOR!"

**A/N: So what did you all think about this twist? I really like it and am now double proud of myself! I still want to know what you all think, so PLEASE review! And thanks a lot to the people who already have told me your feelings on this fic!**

**Kisses!**

**-Kai**


End file.
